The Giant Shoe
The Giant Shoe is a chatroom currently owned Sirago. __TOC__ Room ID ?room_id=23787 Put in URL after game title to go directly to TGS. Current Info As of now most of the cool regulars of TGS left and now very few remain with one new additional reg. DrRemulak: I think this chatroom represents the id of humanity. DrRemulak: mbk is childhood. DrRemulak: okok is anger. DrRemulak: annie is crazy. DrRemulak: kankie is asshole. DrRemulak: prap is pride. DrRemulak: scott is pedophilia. DrRemulak: I, of course, am beauty. http://cheezburger.com/7780641280 TGS Laws Trolling *Pretty much unstoppable and one of the only means of entertainment in the chat now. Spamming *As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Most TGSers use the Better Kongregate add-on so Antispam will probably mute them quickly, though the ModCall shall get clicked if you're not careful. Becoming a Regular *There isn't any specific way to become a reg, just come often and talk Avoiding Trolls Guide Everyone knows that trolls are never fun to deal with. Here is standard procedure and other tips to help you get past the bridge. *"Lordshoe: Just mute him." *Become one! *Try to turn the troll towards someone else ^_^ Our Founder The Giant Shoe was originally one of the random rooms made by Kongregate then ownership was passed on to Sirago, who at that time was a mod, but then Sirago was stripped of his ownership along with his modship and now it is owned by kong again. Regulars (Good or bad) These are the people who currently occupy the Giant shoe often. cravenator360 A returned member of the shoe. Joined in 2010 but left in 2011 due to college and other stuff. Now frequents the shoe again. *Self-proclaimed English gentleman *Apparantly cannot tolerate pettiness *Is a musician and studies it at University dezi The angel of the group (to some.) Yes she was a female, if MBK is reading this. *Decided to come back and visit TGS for some reason. DrRemulak Dr is a 30-year-old that enjoys saying "*Rimshot*." Not much is known apart from that he used to play games at work. *He's not a video games tester, he's just naughty. *On the 29th of September 2010, he got laid off. *He has a son who he takes care of often while his wife works! Twofacedfreak34 Never truly says anything memorable, but fun to have around. Apparently lives everywhere and does care about some people in TGS. *Still comes on kong but now he only goes to the Dragons Cave Kankie The resident troll *Real name Jenny - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_mP8UZhhlE *Likes hankie pankie in the kankie *No longer a cool guy. He tries to troll everyone in the room. *He has nothing nice to say. Ever. *A sloth lover. But shh... It's a secret. *A failed troll, tries to be controversial. AryaKorrel Some what new to the shoe but visits often. She gets mad at trolls but is patient. Also seems to be one of the last girls surviving in the shoe. *Often feels overly guilty about remarks she makes that she finds rude *Feels the urge to correct everyone's mistakes. *Shows potential to be a brilliant engineer LordShoe A reasonable guy at times. Is a fireman (nearly) *Lord of the Shoes Manbearkid MBK planned on leaving TGS for some reason only to return a week later. *Hey its me! *Likes to hit on any girls in chat. (alive or dead) *Is an advocate of 4 or 7 year old children in chat *Wishes all firefighters perish or get badly injured okok715 He's been here since 07 or 08 hell even he can't remember, pretty nice guy who's not on that much all the time anymore and got a new laptop. *Used to be suicidal but now just takes his anger out on anyone who offends him even slightly *Fell out a window *okok715:IF I LIKED JUMPING OUT OF WINDOWS AS MUCH AS SCOTTY LIKED 14 YEAR OLD VAGINA I'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW Scotty123456789 Believes himself to be a loving, friendly and helpful person. *Name: Scoot *He sits on Kongregate for pretty much the whole afternoon when there's no school. *Has probably never heard of journalistic objectivity, or at least doesn't understand it. *Some kind of developer *Isn't on often because of College and work apparently *Doesn't know what anagrams are annie4maine Is very sweet lady who used to work at a daycare *Considers herself crazy *Likes to bake people brownies *Hates disputes *Perpetually level 2 Bluehood The badge hunter of our family. Hasn't been seen or heard of in quite some time. Doesn't talk much but is a good man. Retired Regulars This is the spot for people who used to come often but don't anymore. If a reason is known for why the left its posted here. Gothic_Emo He likes it rough. *Does not compute. *Often acts as a troll but is still a cool guy. Have a fun time trying to have a conversation *A party? With Lemons, you say? *Has also been absent for a while. No one knows where he crawled into. Greencoat95 Has been around for awhile but not as much as some. Has been seen recently around chats looking for conversation. Icee3600 Icee is on frequently, but is a hard worker despite that fact. *Protip: Take nothing they say seriously *Is versatile and displays a serious side as well iotaatoi A former lover of TGS and a former regular. Has not been seen in sometime. Jaws02 Not someone who a lot of people expected to be here. Jaws was a die hard TGS fan although was never made a regular (even though the wiki wasn't around back in her time.) JennyBear19 Jenny hasn't been around for a year but got added for good behavior. Her behavior is sporadic at sometimes she is your best friends and others will chew your head off. *Name: Jessica *Goes by many nicknames: Jen, Jen Jen, Jenny, Jenneh. Anyway she's still Jenny. leftymvp Was somewhat forgot and many people don't know who he was. Lefty was a cool guy a lot like twoface and ajf. *Has recently crept his way back into TGS but only occasionally and for short periods of time. SilentSand Has come out of his cocoon and isn't so silent anymore. Sand is now a reg and can do reg.... stuff. *Has been a member since late 2009 but hasn't talked much until now. Stiltonchees A regular of SD and OT forums. *Name: Mattias *Likes to put large boxes of text. *Is a musican of some sort. Paint_Box Name: Emily *The “spell your words right or I won’t respond” princess. Theonlyajf Ajf is proven to be awesome and fun to chat to. Feels all people that want to socialize with him are weird. An oldie going back to 2008. *Name: Austin *Optimistic and supportive *Stubborn in his opinions *A Christo-Toast *Busy with his college work and such Vintage Section Because you can never forget. MURICA.... Just kidding, here's some old shit some people will remember. Homophobes/People that hate homosexuals' You are the worst kind of people alive, get out of our chat room before I want you dead. 'Profiles' 4sostrander He has no fear in being open about his identity and homosexuality online. § Unfortunately fits the description of a stereotypical nerd. I_Hate_Emo_Kids - DRIP (Don't Rest In Peace) Spams the chat room. Hates almost everything, he's TGS' Hitler. We don't want him to rest in peace, we're glad his account is dead, we just wanted to seem kind. Hankyho Has a big schlong. Dingadingadingdong. Oantmeal Apparently curb stomps all nerds. He's also a supercilious bigot. Jeebuscaleebus Doesn't realise he's a troll. The many alts of Slipknotfan13 § Slipknotfan93 (RIP) § TheInternetRules (RIP) § Abs Hominem § Abs_Homjnem § Contradictory § SmurfMyFace § Controversial § 911_Conspiracy § Cytomeqalovirus § Crazymonkeyqirl (Not to be confused with CrazyMonkeyGirl aka CMG) § gamer girl42 § Count Saruman § Christopher_Lee § Gilles_de_Rais § Gavin_Baddeley § Mr_S_Innuendo § The_Beatles § WatchMyPosts § BlindedHypocrisy § LycanChild § gizzard20 § DraculaSpawn § pink_princesss § MrParagraph § StaringCheese § Ed_Winchester § TsundereHeroine § LOLISOEDGY § HaHaHa_Oh_Wow § The_Daily_Mail § SkrillexIsMyName § ParanoidPanda § PicaPanda § ParasomniaPanda § PhysicPanda § PretentiousPanda Good Times Kankle has a wide one? *Kankie: Because by emphasizing a word like that, people actually know what you're talking about. *Kankie: Here's two thumbs up. *daequerroe: Won't that leave a gaping hole in your ass if you pull BOTH thumbs out? Stilt is a girl? *Stiltonchees: I am probably the hottest girl in the chat *manbearkid: if he was a girl i would already have had sex with him *SilentSand: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *SilentSand Hilarious. *manbearkid: I know right :D *manbearkid: stilt you are the hottest girl in the chat *Stiltonchees: I am way too hot for all of you Fun with Contro *Controversial: Zelse, MBK, RPG, Shad, Bomh, fuck off and die and shit. Kankie Being Kankie *zackryder203: who is a girl leave now *kankie: I won't leave *kankie: I’ll strangle you until you orgasm. (reply) More fun with Contro *Controversial: My culture brings all the terorists to the yard and they're like Allah Akbhar! Damn right, put a bomb in your car, I'd preach to you, but I have to Hajj. *╔══════════════ ೋღ☃ღೋ ══════════════╗ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I am a ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ beautiful strong black woman ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ who don’t need no man ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ╚══════════════ ೋღ☃ღೋ ══════════════╝ *I went to a party last night. I thought I looked pretty smart, but some Jewish prick said, “The ’70s called… They want their shirt back!” I said, “The ‘40s called… Your shower’s ready.” *We didn’t have paedophiles when I was a kid, we had to buy our own sweets. *As a child, wetting the bed is the most embarrassing, as an adult, wetting a child’s bed is mortifying. Stilton's a Badass *Mr. Stilton you are a badass -theonlyajf *Stiltonchees: Not really. My arse is too busy pleasuring multiple cocks to ever really think about shitting. Epic Bedtime Story is Epic Controversial: One day, long ago by teenage standards, there was this guy that went fishing with his grandad. RedGoldandGreen: ok... Controversial: And this grandad right, he looked about 35. Controversial: So he was arrested for grooming. Controversial: The end. RedGoldandGreen: ugh scotty123456789: That made me cry... you should publish that. Controversial: But anyway, they went on their boat and went fishing around Thailand. Controversial: The grandson was getting bored as he hadn't caught a thing all afternoon, and was going to give up. Controversial: As he was reeling in his rod, he felt a large tug on the line, so he sped up. RedGoldandGreen: hm Controversial: And on that line, was a mermaid, and not just any mermaid, but a very slutty one and he spunked on her tits and shizz. Controversial: It was like well good. RedGoldandGreen: with his grandpa right there with him? Controversial: Yeah. RedGoldandGreen: er... ok. Controversial: He had ED. RedGoldandGreen: ok so what happened then Controversial: He got a heart attack from what he witnessed. Controversial: And drowned. RedGoldandGreen: bet that killed a hardon Controversial: The mermaid was unsatisfied with the boy and left in a huff. RedGoldandGreen: wow. apparently she doesn't care abut the guy dieing Controversial: Sluts and hoes. RedGoldandGreen: well ok. Then what happened? RedGoldandGreen: see scotty THIS is how you tell a story Controversial: The boy didn't know how to sail, so he was left stranded. scotty123456789: I'm saving this all. Controversial: So he went for a swim. Controversial: As Thailand was in sight. RedGoldandGreen: ok.... Controversial: Over his shoulder he saw the mermaid trying to get the grandad hard. Controversial: But anyway, he was swimming to Thailand. RedGoldandGreen: the granddad died though Controversial: Which was quite tiresome. Controversial: The mermaid's stupid. RedGoldandGreen: ok... Controversial: After half an hour of swimming, the boy arrived at a... Controversial: Beach? RedGoldandGreen: yea thats likely RedGoldandGreen: and then? Controversial: Unsure of where to go, he walked into the town, trying to find someone who could understand him. Controversial: As it soon became dark, he got more and more desperate. RedGoldandGreen: uh oh Controversial: Growing tired due to his search, he hid in an alleyway. RedGoldandGreen: ok, sleeping now Controversial: And got raped by ladyboys. Controversial: The end. Controversial: That boy is now known as Somchai Wongsawat. Category:Deleted chat rooms